Five CandlesI Need YouHow Do I Live?
by CharmingWhitelighter
Summary: Songfic about Paige leaving. Radio dedications between her and Piper. It's better than the summary, I promise.
1. Dedications

Paige drove for miles before stopping. Finally, she couldn't see through her tears and she pulled over. Turning the radio on, she realized it was time for requests and dedications on her station. She reached into her pocktbook and pulled out her cell phone and a piece of paper. The faded scrap were lyrics. She had read and re-read these words a million times before. Dialing the station on her cell phone, she listened as it rang.

"Hello. Requests and dedication hour. Who's this?" The DJ asked.

"Paige." She relplied, hearing her voice over the radio.

At P3, Piper had the radio turned up while she was doing paper work. When she heard Paige's voice, her pen clattered to the floor. Grabbing the radio, she ran out to the bar. Phoebe was seated there with Leo.

"Piper? What?" Phoebe asked as Piper slammed down the radio. The she turned it up more. Phoebe was about to open her mouth when she heard Paige's voice. Her eyes widened.

"Alright Paige. What can I do for you?" The DJ asked.

"I was wondering if you could play me a song, so I could dedicate it." Paige whispered. Somehow she knew ht Piper was listening to this right now. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he orbed to P3 and stood in the shadows, watching her sisters.

"Sure I can. What song?" This DJ was just to damn perky for Paige, but she was on a mission.

"Um... could you play 'You were there' by Jars of Clay?" Paige asked this caffinated DJ.

Again, he answered with a yes.

"I'd like to dedicate it to my sisters, Piper and Phoebe. I just wanted to let them know that they were always there, whenever I needed it. They mean the world to me, but I can't stay. I just wanted to let them know that when I met them, I was a wreck. I had nothing going for me. They changed that. I just wanted to tell them that I love them." Paige said, her eyes fixed on her sisters. Piper reached out and grabbed Phoebe's hand and squeezed it.

The song started to float gracefully through the stereo.

A promise or a dare  
I would jump if I knew you'd catch me  
Staring over the edge  
I can't tell if you'll be here for me

I close my eyes and make a wish  
Turn out the lights and take a breath  
Pray that when the wick is burned  
You would say that it's all about love

You were there when I needed you  
You were there when the skies broke wide, wide open  
You were there when I needed you  
You were there when the skies broke wide, wide open

You were never here

I remember you said  
Love was more than your good intentions  
Empty boxes on the floor  
Things I never asked you for  
I pray that when the wick is burned  
You would say that it's all about love

You were there when I needed you  
You were there when the skies broke wide, wide open  
You were there when I needed you  
You were there when the skies broke wide, wide open

I can't see the promise of  
Excuses you fall upon  
I pray to God not holding on  
To things you've left undone

You were there when I needed you  
You were there when the skies broke wide, wide open  
You were there when I needed you  
You were there when the skies broke wide, wide open

You were there when I needed you  
You were there when the skies broke wide, wide open  
You were there when I needed you  
You were there when the skies broke wide, wide open

Piper's eyes were shining with tears. She grbbed the phone and desperatly dialed the stations number.

"Alright, we have another caller on the line. Hey you're on the air." The DJ said.

"Hi. This is Piper, one of Paige's sisters. I just wanted to let her know that she should come back home. We need her. Could you play 'I Need You' by Westlife?" Piper asked. Of course the DJ said yes, and put the track on the system.

I swear to you

I'm here for you

I don't know why

Why I did those things to you

What went through my mind

And I don't know why

Why I broke your heart in two

Guess that I was blind

How I wish you could forgive me

Just one more time

And I swear I'll be there

Anytime you want me to

I'll be true

Here for you

Don't leave me lonely

'Cause I need you

Yes, I've been a fool

Now I see the price to pay

I can't run and hide

'Cause I'm losing you

And my chances slipped away

With each time I lied

And I swear

I'll be there

Anytime you want me to

I'll be true

Here for you

Don't leave me lonely

'Cause I need you

Living without you

Will tear me apart

When I know how it could have been

But I don't care what it leads to

Let's make a new start

And give family a chance to win

And I swear

I'll be there

Anytime you want me to

I'll be true

Here for you

Don't leave me lonely

'Cause I need you

Paige walked out of the shadows as the song ended and looked at her sisters. They didn't see her. She whispered that she loved them and orbed out. Across the room, Piper heard faint whispers."I love you, but I have to go." he could have sworn. She wiped away her tears.

Paige orbed back into her car and kept driving away. She didn't want to look back, because she didn't want to break down. She knew that she had to keep going, no matter what. She closed her eyes for a second as Trisha Yearwood's 'How Do I Live' floated out of her speakers. She smiled to herself.

How do I live without you/I want to know/How do I breathe without you/If you ever go/How do I ever, ever survive/How do I/How do I/Oh how do I live?...


	2. Letters

Over the next few weeks, Paige settled down in Los Angeles. When she had fixed up her apartment, she sat down to write a letter. Adressing it to her sisters, she fished through a binder of sng lyrics she had brought. She found the perfect song and started to write.

A warning sign  
I missed the good part then I realised  
I started looking and the bubble burst  
I started looking for excuses

Come on in  
I've got to tell you what a state I'm in  
I've got to tell you in my loudest tones  
That I started looking for a warning sign

When the truth is  
I miss you  
Yeah the truth is  
That I miss you so.

A warning sign  
You came back to haunt me and I realised  
That you were an island and I passed you by  
When you were an island to discover

Come on in  
I've got to tell you what a state I'm in  
I've got to tell you in my loudest tones  
That I started looking for a warning sign

When the truth is  
I miss you  
Yeah the truth is  
That I miss you so

And I'm tired  
I should not have let you go

So I crawl back into your open arms  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms  
And I crawl back into your open arms  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms

Satisfied, Paige sealed the letter and mailed it the next day, the only return address being a Los Angeles post office box.

A few weeks later, Paige checked the box, as she did every day and found a envelope addressed to her. She turned it over in her hands reading Piper's neat handwriting. Later that night she opened the letter. A photograph of Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Paige unfolded the paper and found a response that she expected. A song.

Ocean's apart  
Day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice  
On the line  
But it doesn't start the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever?

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes  
Oh, how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted  
All the times  
That I thought it would last somehow  
I hear the laughter  
I tasted the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it

You've got me going crazy

I wonder how  
We can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it

You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes  
Oh, how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Putting the letter down and picking up the picture, Paige rocked herself to sleep. She clutched that picture like it was the end of the world.


End file.
